Perfect
by Hyper hangover
Summary: can also be named Embraced like brothers, my ass! Sirius and Remus are dating and everything's perfect. But what if Remus doesn't want it to be perfect?


**Title: **_Embraced like brothers, my ass!_ or _Perfect_

**Pairing: **Sirius/Remus

**Rating: **T for language and slash

**Summary**: _Everything was going perfectly for Remus and Sirius, but what if it's not supposed to be perfect?_

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize does not belong to me. Fanfics are written by FANS, not owners.

**Author's Notes:** This was written by me at midnight and betad by me at 9 in the morning so any mistakes are solely mine. I've never really planned on writing a Harry Potter fic anytime soon but this idea hit me and it wouldn't go away. It's a bit more dramatic then I originally meant for it to be, so you can blame it on my possessed hands. They write the story, not me!

* * *

Sirius and Remus were dating.

It had been three wonderful months. The friendship that was already well established had helped them to get adjusted to the full aspect of a relationship, and once they started, they sky rocketed. Sure, the two still had their fights, but they would always end in laughs and kisses. Sirius would show Remus how to have fun, while the werewolf tamed his boyfriend's energy little by little. Everywhere they went, their love radiated around them.

It was _perfect_.

'Too _perfect_,' Remus thought.

Everything was going wonderful. Every detail fell _perfectly_ into place. And yet… it felt too right, too easy. Their relationship wasn't complicated like those high school dramas on Television that Remus so did not watch, or dangerous like every romance novel that Sirius didn't keep hidden under a secret compartment in his trunk. Sure, being a werewolf, or the boyfriend to a werewolf certainly wasn't the most normal thing around, but other than that things had mostly calmed down.

Lily and James were always together, James making a witty comment and Lily smacking him for being sexist. Peter, desperate to be like James, was practically whoring himself to any girl, or occasional guy, who glanced at him a second longer than needed. Snivellus had settled for ignoring whatever small comment one of them would throw at him and turned to being Malfoy's personal stalker.

Everyone had paired up and Remus and Sirius were stuck sitting in the common room, staring into each others eyes.

Not that Remus minded of course, Sirius did have lovely eyes, but somehow he wondered how long they could stay content. What if Sirius wasn't as resolute about it as he seemed? What if the reason it was so easy was because their transition from friends to boyfriends didn't really happen? What if Sirius never gently embraced him in his arms, but hugs him like a brother?

"Hey, what's up Moony?" Sirius's voice cut through his reverie. "You look like you're trying to find the meaning of life and death. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"In other words, everything. Come on, talk to me. And please tell me it's not about school. It's a Saturday and time to relax!"

"It's not school. It's really nothing. Just thinking."

"Is it me?"

Remus brought his eyes up to his boyfriends face. His expression held no fear or nervousness, just pure curiosity.

'Because anything that would be wrong can be fixed and then everything will go back to being _perfect_.' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sirius, really I just-"

"Ah, so it is me," Sirius said, with a sound of accomplishment. "Alright, what did I do this time? I thought I was doing so good!"

"You are, it's just… I mean, it's not you. It's… us."

"Us?" he repeated, a look of nervous confusion on his face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, look at Lily and James. They have that whole hate-turned-love relationship. They had to overcome a lot of things to be together. We never had that did we?"

"So you want me to hate you?"

"No, that's not what I mean! I mean that… their relationship's normal. They have bumps. Normal people have bumps and slides, punches and kicks, nasty break ups and passionate make ups-"

"Hey, you're a poet and you didn't even-."

"Back stabbing, betrayal, lost, found, lies, hurt, family problems, chaotic friends, midnight get-togethers, flying over heaven and being tossed into hell, your heart aching for them to save you and then having to save them instead, being in the middle of a fight between your heart and your head before they come to your side and you-"

He had to sniff and shut his eyes before the tears could spill. Sirius tried to put his arms around him before having them shoved away.

"You run into their arms and you cry. Because that's what lovers do. They cry and are held lovingly. They don't embrace like brothers!"

The black haired youth in front of him was in shock but Remus was to gone to care.

"Because we don't have any of those things that make a relationship last; that make it real! So without that we're just close friends! We're brothers! And I don't know about you but I don't want a fucking brother! I want a boyfriend! Someone to love and spend my life with! And I don't want it to be _perfect_!"

When Remus was yelling he was practically hovering over the couch. Now that he had stopped it seemed that he was shaking uncontrollably, whether of anger or unshed tears, no one knew.

Sirius was scantly breathing while the boy across from him was huffing enough for the both of them. He took a deep breath and shook his head before returning his gaze to the darkening eyes in front of him.

"Remus, I love you. That's all that matters. In a relationship, if the love is true then that's all that's needed for it to last. And if you really do need to have drama to know that we're real, I'd like to tell you that all that stuff has happened to us. We weren't together the whole time, and we didn't always face it with just the two of us, but it did happen. For the past six years, all of that has happened to us. Maybe not in the over the top Muggle soap opera kind of way, but it was still there. And I was with you the whole way, from the punches and kicks, to being tossed into hell."

The black haired young man placed his hand on the streaked face of his boyfriend and softly kissed the tears away.

"And in case you hadn't noticed, my loving arms are the only ones you cry into."

Remus stared at the soft smile on his boy friends face before throwing his arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's not fair," his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Sirius's shirt. "Why do you have to be so wonderful?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "It's in my nature. But I know that I'm not perfect. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Mmm," was his only reply as he inhaled the scent that always seemed to calm him down.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, inhaling each other and listening to the others breath.

"Uh, Padfoot?" Remus brought his head up to look at his boyfriend,

"Yeah, Moony?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, sorry… for overreacting. It's just, nothing has ever been like this for me and I guess I was scared that it would turn for the worst, like everything else had."

"It's okay, Moony. I get it. You needed to vent anyway. But there's just one thing that's been bothering me…"

"What is it?"

Sirius smirked before moving his hands down to cup his boyfriend's bottom and lift him up so there lips collided in a deep kiss. After a minute, they parted slightly with their foreheads touching.

"Embraced like brothers, my ass!"

* * *

So here it is. It's my first HP fic so tell me what you think. Oh, and if you happened to like it and are thinking about reading more of my stuff, just a word to the wise: Don't! 


End file.
